Making a love
by Arishima Ai
Summary: "jadi, kita harus mencoba buat mempersatuin Rukia sama Ichigo!" teriak Miki. chapter 4 update! R n R please?
1. Chapter 1

Ai :"GYAHAHAHAHAA!!!! AKHIRNYA FIC BARU!!!!!!!"

Al :"Elo itu malu-maluin ajah…?"

Ai :"Byarin!!!"

Kyo :"AI!!! ELO NGAMBIL KATA-KATA GUE!!!!"

Ai :"S...sori,"

Yoru :"Lha? Tumben Pocong-chan kagak tu anak?"

Ai :"Lagi nge-date sama Kuntilanak-channya Kyaala"

Kyo & Al :"KYAARA!!!!"

Ai :"Gue kan cadel~"

Kyo :"Ne fic meskipun Ichiruki,tapi ceritanya ASLI diambil dari..."

Ai :"Pohon jeruk?"

Kyo :"BAKA!!!! DARI KELAS ELO!!!!"

Al :"Maksudnya ne fic BUKAN SINETRON alias,gag di REKAYASA,!!!"

Ai :"Kelamaan...minna-san~ sori,maksudnya ne fic dari dua orang di kelas gue yang masih belum bisa dibilang pacaran,tapi mereka dekat banget...!!!!"

Kyo :"Nama disamarkan menjadi Kai = cowok, Yuri = cewek"

Ai :"R n R please????"

oOo

Disclaimer :Betapa beruntungnya gue punya BLEACH…

(di timpuk seantero Jepang)

Rated : T ajah ^^

Pairing : IchiRuki (KaiYuri)

Genre :Romantic-Humor

Warning :Oc,Ooc,Gaje,kalau ada kesamaan tempat dan karakter,nikahkan saia dengan Woo Bin

Big thanks for : Kai-kun en Yuri-chan

Judulnya : diambil dari lagu SS501 yang Aeinmandeulgi (making a lover)

oOo

**MAKING A LOVER**

Disuatu pagi yang bisa di bilang cerah,seorang cewek yang memakai baju SMP,memandang jam tangannya dengan gelisah

"Haah...Inoue sama Ai lama banget sih??" kata sang cewek (A/n :"GYAA!!! PAKE KATA-KATA 'SANG'!!!)

"OOOI!!! RUKI-NEE!!!!" Salah seorang cewek yang sosoknya hampir menyerupai cewek yang di panggil Rukia

"Gue udah nunggu lama tauk!!!" kata Rukia sambil mengirimkan death glarenya kepada 2 orang sahabatnya itu

"Maap-maap...Tadi di depan gerbang,kami ketemu sama cowok kelas 2 yang kereen~"kata cewek yang 'dada'nya kelewat normal.(A/n :"Kayaknya dia suntik silikon deh?")

"Iya!!! Yang dibilang ma Ino bener banget!!!! Mana kakak cowoknya kereeen~" sambung cewek yang di depan Rukia

"Ai...elo tau gak sekarang jam berapa? Udah setengah lapan!!!" kata Rukia kepada cewek didepannya.

"Ha?? Apa??? Lipan??? GYAAA!!!!!!" Kata Ai sambil muter-muter gaje bak kacang goreng (?)

"Tungkik banget ni anak..." ratap Inoue sambil ber-sweat drop

"Udah deh!!! Masuk kelas yuk!!" ajak Rukia

Rukia,Ai,dan Inoue adalah anak SD yang baru aja keluar dari baru masuk di SMP gituuuh~.mereka udah sahabatan lama banget semenjak ni dunia masih di dalam kandungan perut ibu yang namanya Ibu dunia?

Yasudah,kita lewati itu dan intip ke kelas 1-7!! Tapi gue masih penasaran,kalo ada ibu dunia..berarti ada bapak dunia donk?

"Waaaah~ Bilingual school emang hebaaat~!!!!" kata Ai ,di kelas itu ada komputer de kaka,Tv dan peralatannya,Lcd player,white board (emang dari sononya),kursi-kursi dan meja-meja (kalo gak ada kursi dan meja gimana mau belajar?)

"Bilingual giitulooh~!!!" kata Inoue sambil niru gaya Temon

"Eh,kita cari kursi yok!!!" Rukia nyambung

"Kalo gue...Di situ aja deh!" kata Ai sambil nunjuk bangku yang ketiga dari depan,1 barisan setelah pintu.

"Kalo gue...Disitu dah!! Paling pojok,mana deket sama pintu!!" kata Inoue sambil nunjuk barisan pertama yang di depan.

"Gue sama Inoue ajah" kata Rukia dengan santainya.

"Lha? Elo gak mau di samping gue Ruk?" Ai nyerocos

"Rak-Ruk Rak-Ruk,emang lo pikir gue ini Rak apa?" kata Rukia

"Ehehehee~ maap cyiin~" kata Ai dengan nada anak kecilnya

"RUKIA!!!! DUDUK YOOK!!!!" treak Inoue bak pak Somad yang ngejual kacang gorenganya pake Toa

"ANJRIT!!!!! KUPING GUE!!!!!! UKS,UKS,UKS,UKS!!!!!" Kata aja,Inoue treak tepat di kuping Rukia,trus lari-lari gaje di dalam dan dia nabrak seseorang

"Elo gak papa?" kata cowok rambut merah yang super-duper BANYAK TATO!!!

_WATDEPAK?? Ni anak kagak pernah ngaca ya? Mana tato banyak gitu!! Bisa-bisa dia kena marah sama Pak Somad..di sekolah ini kan bapak tu wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus guru Ips yang gue benci tuju turunan... _batin Rukia sambil sweat drop

"TUNGKIIK!!! ELO DENGER APA KAGAK?!!!!GUE NANYAK MA ELO!!!!!" Treak cowok merah tadi pake Toa pinjeman,kuping Rukia yang gak pernah di korek (A/n :"Sori Ruki-nee~ JIJAAY~!!!!) pake cottonbuds budek seketika.

"KUPING GUE!!!!!!" Kata Rukia sambil nutupin kupingnya yang berdarah-darah

"GYAA!!!! RUKI-NEE!!!!!" Ai ikutan histeris

"Lha? Ni cewek kembar siam ya? Kok mirip?" kata cowok tolol tadi

"Baka Abarai...dasar,ni Baboon Queen emang gak pernah beres otaknya..." kata salah satu cowok imut berambut putih yang dari tampangnya aja udah keliatan kalo dia itu pinter.

"Yaa mau gimana lagi Toshirou? Waktu pembagian otak,gue cabut..kirain ada ulangan semester" kata cowok merah

"................................." Rukia diam dengan ? maksudnya diam tanpa -guru masih belum karna mereka datengnya kecepatan baru ada beberapa anak kelas satu di luar yang masih mondar-mandir nyari kelas masing-masing

"Gue balik ke tempat duduk dulu ya?mau dengerin SBM-Shinee~" kata Ai mau nyerocos pergi

"Lha? Emangnya elo bawa earphone apa?" tanya Inoue heran

"Ember~ gue juga bawa charger kok~" kata Ai dengan santainya

"Buset ni anak...di sekolah kayak gini kan biasanya dilarang bawa benda gituan..." kata Rukia sweat drop

"Bener juga..." sambung Inoue

Di tempat duduk Ai...

"Stand by me...lalalalalaa~" Ai yang kebetulan suaranya enak didengar nyanyi SBM sambil nyolokin kabel earphone-nya ke Hp Nokia 5320 xpressMusic-nya.(A/n :"Hp gue gitulooh~)

"nanana...nananaaaaa~..." Ai masih nyanyi laguSBM terus nyolokin earphone ke kupingnya (ha?)

"Permisi...." kata salah seorang cewek berambut hitam dikucir 2

"Ha? Oia,ada apa?" kata Ai sopan tapi galak

"Anoo,aku boleh duduk di situ kan?" katanya ragu

"Hhh...Wat ever u want aja…gue mau dengerin Ai sambil ngotak-ngatik Hp kesayangannya

"BSM?? Apaan tuh?? Bantuan Sosial Manusia???" kata cewek tadi dengan kikuknya

"Bego bener seh lo?? Yang betul itu SBY!!!!" Kata Ai dengan palaknya sampai-sampai perempatan muncul di dahinya

"Lha? Itukan Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono?" kata cewek itu lagi

"Oia...!!! bego banget sih gue?? Yang betul itu dari Stand By Me!!" kata Ai sambil masang tampang imut khas dia

"Oooh~ lagunya Shinee ya?" tanyanya lagi

"Ho'oh~ kok tau?" Ai balas nanya

"Aku kan suka sama Boys Before Flower,makanya jadi suka" katanya yakin

"Eh,nama elo sapa?" Ai nanyak lagi

"Aku? Aku Hinamori kamu?" tanya cewek yang bernama Hinamori Momo itu

"Gue Anezaki Ai~ lam kenaal Hinamori~" kata Ai dengan manisnya

"Hmm..!" Momo tersenyum

"Ehehehee~" Ai balas bisa dibilang dengan cengiran

Di tempat duduk Rukia...

"HIYEE!! NE KELAS BAGUS BANGET!!!!!" kata salah seorang cowok yang super lebaaay~

"Elo malu-maluin aja Ishida..." kata seseorang lagi yang berambut orens dengan ber-sweat drop riaa~

"Elo tau kagak? Gue ini banyak ngabisin duit ortu gue tauk biar bisa masuk ke ni skolaah~" kata cowok yang dipanggil Ishida Uryuu pake lebay tentunya

"ELOO!!!!! KEBANGETAN BANGET LEBAAAYNYAA!!!!" Treak si cowok orens tadi pake Toa pak Somad

"Kan kagak perlu pake Toa-nya pak Somad..." kata Ishida sambil nutup kupingnya yang udah berlumuran darah

"Mulut-mulut gue,kok elo yang ngurusin mulut gue? Emangnya elo nyokap gue apa?" kata cowok orens tadi

"Kurosaki...." kata Ishida sambil nangis mereka kagak tau kalo orang-orang yang di kelas pada liatin mereka sambil ber-sweat drop gaje

"Kayaknya elo berdua kagak tau kalo elo diliatin ma orang seantero kelas 1-7 ya?" kata Rukia sambil ber-sweat drop

"Kagak tau kok" kata mereka ber-dua sama-sama.

"Bego banget..." kata orang-orang di kelas 1-7 bersamaan

"Ahaahahaahahahaa....." Ishida ketawa orens yang disampingnya hanya ber-sweat drop

"Hiyee~ elo keren deh~" kata Inoue sambil nunjuk-nunjuk cowok orens yang bersangkutan hanya menggali ngupil (A/n :"JOROOK!!!!")

"Ha?? Inoue?? Elo yakin ne cowok keren?" kata Rukia sweat-drop cuma ngangguk-ngangguk gaje

"Gue kagak ikutan deh..." kata Rukia lalu ngambil Hp Sony Ericson lalu buka-buka Fb-nya

"Ceweeek~" kata Ishida sambil ngerayu Inoue dan berdua ngasih tampang jijik

"Lha? Kenapaaa??" kata Ishida putus asa

"Kagak level" Rukia bilang

_Duuuuung~_

Ishida lalu jongkok di pojok kelas sambil merenungkan diri diam tanpa mana-mana kalo diam itu kan gak pake kata toh?.Disekelilingnya banyak hitam-hitam gaje gimanaa gitu..Ichigo menepuk-nepuk punggung Ishida

"Ohayo.." kata seorang cowok cowok ini bikin semua cewek di kelas 1-7 jadi teriak-teriak ada satu cowok lagi,tapi lebih imut

"Ohayo minna!!" kata cowok imut itu

"OHAYOOO!!!!!!" Jawab semua Seme di kelas !!! **SEMUA SEME**

**"**Kyaa~!!! Imut bangeeet~!!!!" kata Inoue lebay

"Biasa ajah tu cowok!! Tapi,kalo yang disampingnya keren bangeeet~!!!" kata Rukia sambil nunjuk cowok yang disamping cowok imut itu

"Selera lo payah banget Ruk!" kata Inoue maksudnya nyinggung yang bersangkutan tetap mandangin cowok keren menurut dia sayangnya cowok itu ngambil tempat duduk yang beda sama dia (A/n :"Yaiyalaah~).Kedua cowok itu menuju tempat duduk yang kosong didepan Ai dan Momo.

"Lha? Al?? Ngapain elo ke sini??" kata Ai

"Gue kan mau belajar,o'on!!!" kata cowok yang dipanggil Al tadi

"Lha? Bukannya elo masuk pesantren ya?" kata Ai lagi

"Umm,Anezaki-san...maaf ganggu,tapi dia siapa?" tanya Momo

"Dia? Dia ini sahabat gue!!! Namanya Namikaze Al~!! Ya-kan Al??" kata Ai sambil gandeng tangan Al

"Al!!! Gue kok kagak dikenalin?!!!" kata cowok imut disamping Al

"Oia,Ai.. Ne temen gue,namanya Kirikani Kyo" kata Al sambil ngenalin Ai ke Kyo

"Gue Anezaki Ai~ salam kenaaal~!!!" kata Ai dengan cengiran khas-nya

"G...gue... Kirikani...Ky..o.." kata Kyo sambil blushing ngeliat yang gak sampe 143 cm,ngebuat dia melongo ke atas dikit biar bisa mandang mata hitam-nya Ai

"Kyo?? Kyo???" kata Ai

"KIRIKANI KYOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Tereak Al dan Momo tepat dikuping cuman bisa sweat drop

"Apaan seh lo berdua??!!!!" kata Kyo sewot

"Gue mau ngebangunin elo" kata Al innocent

"Eh,iya-iyaa...yaudah deh~" kata Kyo dengan tampang imutnya

"Imuuut...." kata orang-orang seantero kelas 1-7 kompak.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia berteriak kencang pake Toa-nya pak Somad

TBC

Ai :"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! GAJEE!!!!!"

Al :"Ember,btw kok gue ada juga di situ?"

Ai :"Sutra-sutra gue donk!!!"

Kyo :"GYAA!!! GUE JUGA ADAA!!!!"

Al :"Kita senasib Kyo..."

Kyo :"Betuuul....HUEE~!!!!"

Ai :"Daripada liatin mereka ber-2,mendingan...REPIU!!!!!!!!"

Al and Kyo :"REPIU!!!!!"


	2. the battle begun

Ai :" Ohoohohohohoo~ akhirnyaaa~ "

Al :" Banyak bacot lu!! "

Kyo :" Thanks buat yang udah mau ngeriview ne fic gajee "

Ai :" Ufufufufufuuu~ "

Al :" Elo kenape? "

Ai :" Gue punya ide bagus buat ne fic~ "

Al :" Apaan? "

Ai:" Itu… "

Kyo :" Oia,gomen-gomeen…di fic kemaren rada banyak ya miss typo-nya? Terus penulisannya kurang betul yaa?? Gue selaku manager di sini,minta maaf sebesar-besarnya borobuduur!!!! (Bungkuk dalem-dalem) "

Al :" Iya, iyaa.. buruan bilang apa yang bagus Ai!! Entar keburu mulai ne fic!! "

Ai :" Yup!! Sebelumnya, tentang yang dibilang ma Kyo, gue juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ya minna-saan~!!! Terus, chap kemaren belum mau gue masukin IchiRuki-nya karna kepingin buat prolog gitu~ "

Al :" Jadi di chap ini,ada IchiRuki-nya? "

Ai :" SERATUUUUS~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (treak pake toa pak somad) "

Kyo :" So, "

Al :" Let's… "

Ai :" THE FANFIC BEGUUN~!!!!!!!! "

oOo

Disclaimer :Betapa beruntungnya gue punya BLEACH…

(di timpuk seantero Jepang)

Rated : T ajah ^^

Pairing : IchiRuki (KaiYuri)

Genre :Romantic-Humor

Warning :Oc,Ooc,Gaje,kalau ada kesamaan tempat dan karakter,nikahkan saia dengan Woo Bin

Big thanks for : Kai-kun en Yuri-chan

Judulnya : diambil dari lagu SS501 yang Aeinmandeulgi (making a lover)

oOo

CHAP 2

:: The battle begun ::

" KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Rukia berteriak kencang pake Toa-nya pak Somad.

" RUK!!!!! " teriak Ai dari bangkunya sambil ke tempat duduk Rukia.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! " teriakan Rukia makin menjadi.

" Kenapa lo? Sakit jiwa? " kata Ichigo yang duduk di belakang Rukia.

" BAKA!!!!! KAKI LO!!!! " Teriak Rukia sambil nunjuk kaki Ichigo.

" Ha? " semua yang disekitar Rukia langsung mandangin kaki Ichigo.

" Ho~ kalian nge-fans ya ma Kaki gue?? " kata Ichigo dengan narsisnya. Semua langsung muntah seketika.

" Yeee~ pantesan~ " kata Renji yang disitu juga.

" Kenapa? " semuanya nanya ke Renji yang berdiri sambil ngelipet tangannya.

" Tuh! Liat aja ndiri~ " katanya santai.

" Ap....HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! " Seluruh kelas 1-7 jadi gempar. Dan ternyata, di kaki Ichigo nempel-lah seorang atau tepatnya sekumpulan amoeba yang kadang merugikan dan kadang menguntungkan.

" DI KAKI KUROSAKI NEMPEL TAHI SAPI!!!! " Teriak Toshirou pake Toa pak somad lagi.

" JIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Semuanya keluar kelas untuk menjauhi Ichigo.

" Ho~ ini? Ini namanya kue bolu~ " kata Ichigo dengan santainya. Yang lain hanya natap jijik ke dia.

" Cih, ternyata gue sekelas ma orang-orang kayak gini... " kata Al kalem sambil keluar kelas.

" Al!! Tungguin gue!!! " Ai nyusul Al.

" Yaaah~ gue ditinggal deh… " desah Ichigo sambil ngelirik Rukia yang masih membatu di depannya.

" Oi~ " Ichigo ngelambain tangan di depan Rukia.

" ……. " Tetap kagak ada respon.

" Rukiaa~!!! " Ichigo tetep ngotot.

" ……. " Rukia diem sambil bernafas.

" RUKIAAA!!!!! " Ichigo goyang-goyangin badan kecil Rukia yang mulutnya berbusa-busa sangking syok-nya.

" Hhh…. " Ichigo nyerah di tengah kelas. Iya toh?

" Kagak sanggup gue… " kata Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepala dia yang berkutu seribu di pulau seribu yang kutunya makan bambu sambil minum lembu di atas buku (?)

" Oy!! Kurosaki sama Kuchiki ngapain tuh berduaaa??? BC??? " kata Isane dengan nada genit.

" BC?? Apaan tuh? " tanya Ichigo.

" BerCinta~ " jawab Isane.

" BAKAYAROO!!!!!!! MANA MUNGKIN GUE GITUIN RUKIA!!!!!!!!! " Teriak Ichigo di kuping Isane. Orang yang bersangkutan cuman bisa diem 3 bahasa. Bahasa Indonesia, bahasa Jepang, dan bahasa Inggris.

" Mana tau... " kata Inoue nyengir.

" Mendingan bawa ke RSS aja! Disana ada dokternya kok!! " saran Momo.

" Yaudah, gotong sono!!! " kata Ikkaku sambil ngelap-ngelap tongkat kayu.

" Yeee~ Sini biar Yachiru yang angkaaat~!!! " kata seekor, eh salah.. seorang anak kecil yang entah kenapa bisa masuk smp.

" Tolong ya, Kusajishi " kata Momo sambil dada-dada ke Yachiru yang gendong Rukia pake 1 tangan yaitu tangan kanan (Al/n :" kagak ada yang nanya ").

" Ho~ kuat juga rupanya... " Ishida nyerocos.

" Emangnya Yachiru itu kuda ya?" tanya Ai sambil sweat drop.

" Kagak tauk~ EGP dah " kata Kyo sambil minum teh sarumi.

" Teh apaan tuuh? " tanya Al sambil nunjuk teh sarumi.

" Lebih lengkapnya tanya ma Ishida. Dia yang ngasih gue ne teh " kata Kyo sambil nunjuk Ishida.

" Eh? Lo minum ya?? " kata Ishida sweat drop.

" Emangnya kenapa? " tanya Kyo.

" Itu hasil dari percampuran ramuan khusus lhoooh~!!!! " Kata Ishida ngacungin 4 jempol ke atas. 2 jempol kaki, dan 2 jempol tangan. Gimana tuh caranya?

" Percampuran apaan?? " tanya Renji nyerocos bak kacang goreng kesambet pisang (?).

" PERCAMPURAN ANTARA JUS CABE + JUS PARE!!!!!!!!!!!! " Kata Ishida pe de.

" WTH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WTF?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Al dan Kyo syok.

" Tapi enak kok " kata Kyo innocent.

_Gedubraaaaak~_

" Anak-anak, sekarang waktunya masuk!!!! " teriak seorang guru yang berdiri di depan kelas sambil masang tampang angker.

" APHUAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!!!!!! " semua murit, eh kagak enak banget tulisannya... ulangi deh~

" APHUAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!!!!!! " semua murid koor syok-nya karna ngeliat gurunya.

T.B.C

Ai :" Selese jugaa..... "

Yoru :" Gue mana? "

Ai :" Entaran aja~ chap 3 "

Kyo :" IchiRuki-nya....? "

Ai :" GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAP DEPAAAN~!!!! "

Yoru :" Elo ini... chap kemaren janji, sekarang kagak ditepatin~ "

Ai :" Sekalian ma OC-nya~ maap buat yang nunggu IchiRuki-nya ya?? "

Al :" Disini terima OC lhooh~ "

Kyo :" Caranya, jawab yang di bawah sini ya~

1. nama lengkap :

2. panggilan :

3. Kelas ( 7-9 ):

4. gender :

5. mau jadi apa? Guru, Murid ato yang laen :

6. ciri-ciri :

Segitu aja "

Ai :" Dimohon buat ciri-cirinya harus LENGKAP!! "

Al :" Yup!! Dimohon dengan sangat! Dan hanya 7 orang pertama yang meriview yang bisa ditampilkan OC-nya~ bukan bermaksud jahat, tapi kami gak bisa nampilin banyak-banyak OC-nya~ "

Kyo :" And Next~ "

Yoru :" Please... "

Al :" RE... "

Ai :" PIUW~!!!!!!!! "(muter-muter ala kadarnya pake pom-pom)

Yang ngeriview+ngirim OC-nya duluan,

Saia doakan doanya terkabul bagi yang meng-klik

Tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini~

.

.

.


	3. chapter 3!

Ai : "hai minna-san… maaf baru sekarang saia nongol dan ngelanjutin fic-fic terlantar.. saia aja baru tau seminggu yang lalu kalau dunia per-fanfic-an di hape berubah!"

Lex : "yah.. namanya aja ujian. Harap maklum! Kali ini kami pingin ngelanjuin fic 'Making a Love'. Maaf kalau ada OC yang ga kebagian di chapter ini. Kami usahakan di chapter depan para OC yang ga ada di chapter ini dimunculkan. Berbagai sebab ka-" *ditimpukin rame-rame*

Ai : "lanjut!"

oOo

disclaimer : ya, kami mengaku kalah... TITE KUBO

rated : masih T. (emang kapan ada rate M-nya?)

pairing : IchiRuki

genre : Humor-Romance

warning : Oc, Ooc, gaje. kalau ada kesamaan tempat dan karakter, doain saia dapet nintendo wii

comotan : judulnya diambil dari lagu SS501 yang Aeinmandeulgi.

oOo

:: dunia yang kejam ::

"anak-anak, sekarang waktunya masuk!" teriak seorang guru yang berdiri didepan kelas sambil masang tampang angker.

"APHUAAAAAA?" semua murid koor syok-nya karna ngeliat sang guru. Guru yang dimaksud segera duduk di tempat duduknya. Dia menatap dingin para murid dodol yang duduk dengan rapinya.

Sang guru bediri lagi. "eh? Pak guru kok berdiri lagi?" tanya salah satu murid yang lagi makan coklat, Miki Kimihara. Sang guru memandang Miki dengan sebal.

"Keluar kamu.. tidak ada yang boleh makan dikelas ini!" katanya angker. Miki syok melihat ketampanan sang guru saat memarahinya. Dia langsung buru-buru menelan coklat rasa coklat itu di mulutnya. '_Glek' _ suara coklat tak berdosa jatuh di dalam kerongkongan Miki.

"Kyaaa~ bapak kereeen~!" kata Inoue garing. Sang bapak wali kelas ber-kiss bye ria ke arah Inoue. Inoue dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Rukia, Ai, Al, Kyo, Miki, Renji, Toushirou, Ishida, dan Ichigo serta beberapa murid lainnya cengo. '_ga mungkin guru keren gitu tebar pesona ke Inoue' _ batin mereka semua. "Anoo.. nama bapak siapa ya?" tanya Momo yang masih waras di kelas nista tersebut.

Si bapak tebar pesona itu sadar. Dia berdehem ria. "nama bapak Byakuya Kuchiki ," kata pak Byakuya itu dengan pose terkeren-nya. Sadar akan marga Kuchiki, Rukia baru ingat kalau itu adalah sepupunya yang minggat dari rumah tantenya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Rukia berdiri dari duduknya dan berteriak lancang. "ELO!" semua mata tertuju pada si mungil Rukia. "elo kan sepupu gue yang minggat dari ru-" perkataannya langsung dipotong sama murid-murid seantero kelas.

"KYAAAAAAA~! PAK BYAAKUUYAA!" para murid cewe langsung mendekati pak Byakuya. Ada yang minta foto bareng lah, ada yang minta tanda tangan lah, ada yang lagi joget-joget seneng karna wali kelasnya keren lah, ada yang lagi ngebirit ke kamar kecil. Para cowok sewot sendiri ngeliat tingkah cewe-cewe yang kecentilan.

"baka..," sahut Toushirou sewot. Dia langsung ngambil kertas dan nyatet rumus Matematika dengan memakai spidol item. "Ren, lo tau kagak? Di deket sekolah ini ada kuburan...," kata Toushirou tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas nista tersebut. Renji geleng-geleng tanda tak tau. "katanya ada yang kesurupan hantu genderuwo. Tapi genderuwo-nya mendadak keren plus ganteng. Jadinya orang yang kesurupan itu mendadak ganteng. Terus kabarnya, orang yang kesurupan itu bakalan mikat hati para cewe buat jadi tumbal loh!" kata Toushirou panjang lebar.

"gue kagak peduli," Renji datar.

"gue juga makin ga peduli," Toushirou melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Rukia yang ilfill karna dicuekin jalan ketempat Ichigo. "Go, ada Toa kagak?" tanya Rukia innocent. Ichigo ngeluarin Toa hasil jarahannya dari pak kepsek di SD. "makasih," kata Rukia lagi. Dia berteriak di samping Ichigo, "WOOOOY!" tamatlah riwayat kedua telinga Ichigo. Rukia ngembaliin Toa nista tersebut ke Ichigo yang masih syok.

Para murid akhirnya bisa diam dan akhirnya bisa mendengarkan apa yang pak Byakuya bilang dengan tenang dan damai. Semua berkat usaha Rukia. "nah, bapak akan bagiin kertas roster kalian. Entar kalian juga dapet buku-buku bilingual dari pustaka. Terus.. kalian selama 3 hari ini bakalan ospek dengan didampingi kakak kelas,"

Murid-murid dodol Cuma ngangguk gaje. Al dipilih jadi ketua kelas nista. Rukia sebagai wakilnya. Para murid disuruh berkumpul di lapangan. "Miki-chan, ntar kira-kira siapa yang mimpin kita ya? gue penasaran!" kata Ai sambil lompat-lompat.

"gua juga penasaraaan~" kata Miki gandeng tangan Rukia. Sedangkan Momo dan Inoue sudah pergi duluan ke lapangan.

"gue harap kakak kelasnya kagak ada yang kejam tuh.. tapi dari raut wajahnya aja udah ketebak kepengen ngelabrak para adik-adik kelas yang imut-imut ini~" kata Rukia langsung ditimpuk sama Ai dan Miki.

- (=,=)-

Sesampainya di lapangan, para pelaksana ospek diberi pemimpin masing-masing kelas 3 orang kakak kelas. Kelas 1-7 langsung diberi aba-aba untuk keliling seklah yang terbilang luas tersebut oleh para seniornya.

"oy! Jangan malas ya! AZA AZA FIGHTING!" kata kakak kelas cowok yang rambutnya yang dicat biru kemerahan dan ala Naruto alias jabrik ngasih senyuman. Para cewe dodol kelas 1-7 langsng blushing melihat senyuman dewa Ichimaru gin (dewa baru tuh!).

"Yamashiro-senpai... tali sepatuku keinjek kaki senpai...," kata Momo malu-malu jerapah.

"eh, iya maaf ya Hina..mo-ri...,"

merasa diperhatikan, Momo mengelak. "senpai... kakinya...," kata Momo blushing.

"eh? Maaf! Panggil gue Iro aja! Partner in crime gue juga manggil gue Iro!" kata Kakak kelas yang namanya Hyuuga Rizqi Yamashiro yang biasa dipanggil Iro itu.

"umm.. ia, Iro-san...," Momo makin blushing ria.

"ehem!" Ai berdehem diantara sejoli itu. "kak, lanjut jalannya... jangan asik PDKT sama Momo...," kata Ai sewot lalu ditarik Al pergi menjauh. "All! Rukia! Tolongin gue!" Rukia malah asik ngobrol sama Inoue.

Saat sampai di kantin, kakak kelas cewe yang katanya namanya itu Ichieka Armalita. Kakak kelas cewe yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, berakti kepada guru dan orang tua, cewe manis yang banyak disukai sama banyak orang, ngasih arahan ke anak-anak supaya istirahat. "adek-adek, sekarang kalian bisa istirahat. Tapi Cuma 5 menit! Kebetulan disini ada warnet, ada koperasi, ada uks, ada setan, ada tuyul, ada..." kak Chie langsung ditimpuk sama risol. lha? Berani bener nimpukin kakak kelas!

"eh kak.. ada kamar kecil kagak?" tanya Kyo kebelet. Kak Chie nunjukin arahnya. "Kak, ada wese kagak kak?" tanya Toushirou kebelet juga. Dengan sangat senang, kak Chie nganter duo chibi imut itu ke kamar kecil.

"go... nyam.. risol-nya enak loh go..!" kata Renji sambil makan 5 risol sekaligus.

Ichigo mual ngeliat Renji. "enggak ah! Gue makan crepes ni ajah! Enak! Rasa jeruk purut!" Ichigo ngelap ujung bibirnya yang selai jeruk purutnya netes.

"Ichigo ngenceees!" teriak Rukia yang makan lontong sayur asemnya. Rukia langsung ditabok sama Ichigo pake boneka chappy yang kebetulan lewat.

"KYAAAAA! CHAPPPYYY~!" Rukia langsung meluk tu Chappy sekalian Ichigo juga dipeluknya.

"cie-cieee~ suit-suiiit~ uhuuuy~!" teriak semua cowok yang ada. Para cewek langsung berteriak "KYAAAA~~" norak.

"eh?" kedua insan itu langsung sadar di saat yang besamaan. "ELO!" Rukia dan Ichigo langsung menjauh tanda jijik. "hiiiy~ kenapa gue meluk jeruk polio kayak eloo?" Rukia sweat drop.

"gue kok juga bias dipeluk sama cewe sadis kayak elooo?" Ichigo ga kalah syok.

Ai yang kebetulan lewat mampir ke TKP. "Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo… saya nikahkan kalian berdua dengan seperangkat alat fitness dibayar nyicil 5 tahun!" Ai langsung ditimpuk pake uang 10 ribu-an. "lumayan… nambahin uang jajan! Khikhikhi~"

"kalian jangan asik pacaran!" teriak kakak kelas lagi. Di bet namanya ditulis 'Rodwick Bartend'. Cowok kelas 9 pindahan dari London, rambut item acak-acak, berparaskan Edward cullen. "Rukia! Ke sini!" serunya. Emang ni kakak kelas yang satu ini dingin dan tajir. Jadi banyak cewek yang suka sama dia. Jadi, waktu Rukia ke tempat kang Rod, banyak cewek yang gigit tangan dan gigit jemari (sama ajah!).

"ada apa Rod-kun?" tanya Rukia masih sebel-sebel gajelas gitu sama Ichigo. Rod ngebisikin sesuatu ke telinga Rukia.

"itu si Ichigo yang elo bilang di e-mail, elo suka sama dia ya?" tanya Rod.

Rukia blushing, "i-iya... tapi lebih baik dia ga tau kalau gue suka sama dia... gue malu..," Rukia cengengesan.

"Oke! Ntar gue coba dah biar elo bisa deket sama Ichigo!" teriak Rod tapi masih bisik-bisikan.

"makasih kak Roddy~" Rukia nyengir. Rod sewot.

"jangan panggil gue Roddy!"

-(=,=)-

setelah keliling sekolah, Rod nyuruh anak buahnya biar ngebuntuti Ichigo selama di sekolah. Biar Rod tau gimana Ichigo itu yang sebenarnya. Tapi nyatanya nihil. Ichigo itu suka sama senpai kelas 9 juga yang sekelas sama Rod, namanya Sagara Ryuuki. Ichigo bener-bener naksir sama tuh cewek.

"yo Rukia!" sapa Ai yang masih waras dikelas yang ribut bak pasar senggu (hari diantara senin dan minggu).

"ya?"

"gue mau ngerumpi sama elo Ruk!" kata Ai nyeret kursi ke deket Rukia.

Rukia heran. "kenapa?"

"soalnya anak-anak pada ngerumpi di tempat lain. Alias deket wc putri sono. Jadinya yang tinggal cewe sendiri di kelas kan gue, elo, ma Miki-chan. Tapi Miki-chan lagi ada perlu sama Renji. Masih ngomongin tentang coklat. Jadinya gue nganggur dah!" kata Ai curhat colongan.

"oooh..,"

"eh, gue saranin elo PDKT aja sama Ichigo.. Ichigo kan lumayan keren, tapi tu anak satu aneh bin ajaib bener... suer ajaib luar biasa! Semut pun dimakan sama dia! Eh, katanya Ichigo itu bentar lagi jadi pentolan di smp kita loh! Katanya lagi dia ikut gengnya Rod-senpai!" kata Ai gosip mode on.

"darimana lo tau? Kalo soal gosip kayaknya emang lo yang nomor satu...," Rukia sweat drop. Ai nyengir kodok.

"eh, kami ikutan ngerumpi dong!" datang dua chibi klop yang kiyut banget~ (v)

"lagi ngerumpiin apa?" tanya Kyo innocent. Rukia tepar ngeliat keimutannya.

"Shirou ga di kasih tau?" tanya Toushirou yang sok manis. Ai kesengsem ngeliatnya.

"syuh-syuh! Anak-anak dilarang ikut!" teriak Miki yang entah dari mana muncul.

"Miki-chan bukannya lagi sama Renji?" tanya Rukia.

"udah selesei~!"

"YO~ anak-anak! Kita hari ini mau maen game di lapangan! Cepet ke lapangan ya!" kata kak Chie.

"Haaaii~"

sesampainya di lapangan (lagi), anak-anak udah keleper-keleper kayak cacing kepanasan. Emang hari itu sedang panas-panasnya matahari bersinar. Mungkin karna si Matahari melihat sekumpulan awan yang menutupi Rukia yang bersedih karna Ichigo tak memperhatikannya, jadinya matahari itu menyinari panas banget.

"Ruk...," Rod bersuara.

"Kia...," kali ini Ai.

"Kuch..," ini Inoue yang bicara.

"Kuch-kuch hota hei~" Renji nyanyi sumbang.

"eh, ia?"

"elo kok pundung gitu?" tanya Renji caper.

"bukan urusan lo!" Rukia judes amat..

"kasihan-kasihan-kasihan~" Teriak duo chibi.

"KYAAAA! KUROSAKII!" teriak seorang cewek yang Ichigo naksir. Kak Sagara Ryuuki.

"eh?" Rukia langsung liat ke arah wese cewek.

oOo

Ai : " maaf gaje~"

Lex : "Oc-nya yang ga ada di chapter ini di chapter depan ya!"

Ai : "repiu ya!"

Lex : "makasih atas kerja samanya!"

Ai, Lex : "Jaa nee~!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ai :"hosh.. hosh..,"

Lex : "knapa lo?"

Ai : " capek.. bikin fic baru 3 chap sekaligus..,"

Al : "cepetan update 'terkedip-kedip', 'tukar nasib', sama 'kos-kosan dodol' sana!"

Ai : "hwee... ga ada ide lagi..,"

oOo

Author : Ai-Lex-Al

disclaimer : ya, kami mengaku kalah... TITE KUBO

rated : masih T. (emang kapan ada rate M-nya?)

pairing : IchiRuki

genre : Humor-Romance

warning : Oc, Ooc, gaje. kalau ada kesamaan tempat dan karakter, doain saia dapet nintendo wii, AU

comotan : judulnya diambil dari lagu SS501 yang Aeinmandeulgi.

oOo

:: awal mula Rukia jatuh cinta ::

"ada apa kak?" tanya Miki. Rukia dan yang lainnya segera ketempat kak Yuu.

Kak Yuu menunjuk Ichigo yang tergeletak tak berdosa di atas rumput. "ya ampun, apa aku salah bilang ya?" kata kak Yuu.

Ai heran. "lha? Emangnya kakak bilang apaan?" tanyanya sambil nyolek-nyolek Ichigo pake tangan Rukia.

"heh! Lepasin tangan gue!" kata Rukia blushing.

"tadi Kurosaki ini nembak aku, terus aku bilang nggak aja. Soalnya dia kanmasih kelas 1. ya makanya itu.. maaf ya Kurosaki..," kata kak Yuu bersalah.

"Woy! Yuu! Sini lo! Masih ada yang harus di kerjain nih!" kata Rod. Kak Yuu ngangguk. Terus, dia tiba-tiba kak Yuu ngebisikin sesuatu ke Momo.

"kamu mau bantu aku ngedeketin cewek itu sama Kurosaki?" tanya Kak Yuu nunjuk ke Rukia. Momo jelas-jelas ngangguk. "oke, temui aku di kantin waktu pulang sekolah nanti ya," setelah berbisik itu, kak Yuu pergi ke tempat Rod.

"Kasihan Ichigo.. fhuh.. malang bener nasibmu nak..," kata Al nepuk-nepuk Ichigo pake bola basket yang baru di dapetnya.

Miki ngangguk. "bener..,"

"hey kalian! Cepetan ke sini!" kata kak Chie.

"oke kak!"

saat mau ke tangah lapangan, Ai menghampiri Momo. "tadi kak Yuu bilang apaan?" tanya-nya.

"nggak ada kok! Gak ada!" kata Momo kaget, lalu berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Hm.. mencurigakan," kata Ai.

Sesampainya di tengah-tengah lapangan yang panas dan terik itu, para murid baru disuruh oleh kakak-kakak kelas mengutip sampah yang ada di satu sekolah ini. Jelas saja menimbulkan protesan oleh kebanyakan murid. Banyak yang mengeluh minta pulang, ada yang cabut dari tugas dan banyak anak kelas 1-7 pergi ke kantin sekolah. Hanya Ichigo sama Rukia aja yang masih keukeh nyari sampah.

"cuit-cuit~ serasii~" ledek Renji.

"biarin aja, ntar palingan mereka kena marah sama kak Chie, bang Rod, sama bang Iro..," kata Ichigo kepanasan.

Rukia Cuma ngangguk. "iya..," ucapnya samar-samar. Dan, ternyata bener apa kata Ichigo. Seluruh penghuni 1-7 dimarahin 3 serangkai itu dan di suruh melakukan tugas yang lebih berat. Yaitu.. bersihin wese di seluruh sekolah ini, terus minta tanda tangan dari seluruh guru di sekolah ini! Padahal sekolah elit yang ini punya wese kurang lebih 50 wese. Terus gurunya ratusan lagi.

"CEPET KERJAIN!" teriak kak Chie yang marah besar karna tadi, ada seorang cowok yang ngerobek gambarnya.

"iya kaaak~" kata anak-anak dodol serempak. Kecuali Ichigo dan Rukia tentunya. Mereka disuruh istirahat sama Rod.

"Hoy elo! Yang bener bersihin toiletnya!" kata kak Chie ke Al. Jeng-jeng, ini dia pelaku perobek gambar kak Chie yang bikin marah.

"Al, awas aja ntar waktu pulang.. elo bakalan ngerasain hidup di alam sana..," kata anak-anak yang bete sama Al serempak. Al merasakan hawa pembunuh di diri Miki.

"Awas lo..," kata Miki tajam.

"ampun nyak!" Al keburu pergi ke toilet satunya.

Di kantin, Ichigo dan Rukia lagi duduk-duduk. Mereka canggung sekali. Sampai-sampai, nyamuk datang aja ga di open.

"umm.. Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang ngeliat Rukia sekarang lagi ngunyah sesuatu. Rukia melirik ke Ichigo.

"apa?"

"elo makan apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil nunjuk ke makanan Rukia. Rukia juga nunjuk ke makanannnya. Author nunjuk ke laptop *plak*.

"ooh.. gue makan nasi sayur. Elo mau? Di sini katanya berhadiah chappy! Tapi gue gak pernah dapetin tu chappy..," kata Rukia sedih hue-hue.

Ichigo berfikir sebentar. Terus dia mesen satu porsi nasi sayur. "itadakimasu!" dan memakannya.

"enak?" tanya Rukia.

"nyam.. nyam.. krek.. hah? Apaan nih?" Ichigo ngambil sesuatu yang menghambat makannya. Rukia juga penasaran dan melihat dengan dekat benda kecil nista tersebut. Ternyata benda nista itu adalah hape-nya author. Mereka sweat drop. Tapi,

"Rukia.." kata Ichigo blushing.

"Iya?"

"wajah lo deket banget sama wajah gue..," kata Ichigo lagi. Rukia menatap Ichigo. Ternyata memang betul, wajah mereka deket banget dan hampir ciuman.

Rukia mundur beberapa senti. "maaf..," kata Rukia ikut-ikutan blushing. Ichigo meng-iya kan dan menyantap makanannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesuatu di dalam nasi sayurnya. "hn? Benda apa ini?" Ichigo menatapnya. Rukia asik menghayal dirinya yang lagi bermain sama Chappy, tak sadar kalau Ichigo menatapnya. "yah,kuberikan saja ke dia.. oy, Rukia..," kata Ichigo.

"iya?"

"nih buat lo..," Ichigo menyerahkan gantungan kunci Chappy yang di dapetnya di nasi sayurnya itu.

"eh? Kyaa~ chappy! Makasih!" kata Rukia sambil mengambil chaappy itu dan memeluk Ichigo sangking terharunya. Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia.

Rod yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi menatap mereka. "akhirnya.., my little sista...," ucapnya terharu.

"Rod? Ngapain di sini?" kata Iro. Sebenarnya Rod itu kakak kelasnya Iro, tapi mereka emang udah temenan sejak masuk smp ini. Makanya akrab.

"gue lagi ngeliatin sista gue.. haaah~" kata Rod puas dan tersenyum. Iro sweatdrop.

"sejak kapan elo peduli dengan masalah percintaan gini? Dasar anak aneh..," kata Iro lalu melenggang pergi ke kantin untuk ngambil –Iro ngutang *plak*- minum.

"sejak gue ketemu sama Rukia, udah! Sana pergi! Hush-hush!" usir Rod dan dia juga ikut pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi pelukan.

Lalu, kita kembali ke IchiRuki. Ichigo yang sadar langsung melepaskan pelukan Rukia. Rukia kecewa sih, tapi dia sembunyiin kekecewannya. "kenapa lo peluk gue?"

Pertanyaan bodoh bagi Rukia. "karna gue seneng, bodoh! Emang gue dari sononya suka peluk-peluk orang!" katanya. _'cih! Kesempatan gue ilang!' _batin Rukia.

"ooh.. elo ga balik ke kelas?" tanya Ichigo.

"oia, udah mau pulang, kata kak Chie tadi kita mesti kumpul di kelas waktu mau pulang..," kata Rukia lalu membayar makanannya.

Ichigo juga membayar makanannya. " kayak anak bebek aja ya..," tawa Ichigo.

"iya!" Rukia juga tertawa.

-pulaang-

"haaaaaaaaaaah..." keluh kesal anak-anak yang kena batunya si Al.

"makanya, jangan lari dari tugas.. kan kalian sendiri yang capek," kata Rukia sambil ngeberesin bukunya.

Sema ngelirik Al yang lagi pucat di kursinya. Dia barusan dikerjain habis-habisan dari anak-anak dodol. "cukup.. gue ga mau lagi...,"

"ya udah, pulang yuk!" ajak Miki

"Miki-chan, sini deh," kata Ai. "ntar ngintip Momo yuk, katanya dia lagi ada urusan sama kak Yuu..," kata Ai lagi. Miki ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Rukia-chan! Ayo pulang~" kata Inoue narik Rukia. Rukia nurut aja sama sahabatnya satu itu.

Waktu yang lainnya pada pulang, tinggal Momo dan dua makhluk gaje yang ngintip Momo ke kantin sekolah. Di kantin, rupanya udah ada kak Yuu.

"kakak, udah lama ya?" Momo basa-basi dikit. Kan emang basi *plak*.

Kak Yuu menggeleng, "barusan aja kok!"

"jadi, kakak mau ngerencanain apa sama si Rukia dan Ichigo?" tanya Momo.

"ooh... namanya Rukia toh, yaudah gini.. aku mau ngerencanain kalo..,"

meanwhile, dua berandalan gaje ini menguping dengan kupingnya. "eh, Miki-chan denger kagak?" tanya Ai.

"iya gue denger!"

"gue gak denger...," kata Ai polos. Miki sweatdrop.

"ntar gue kasih tau aja waktu mau di kelas, gue juga ga seberapa dengar.. kan kita ngupingnya di jarak 20 meter.. mana mungkin kedengaran jelas.. elo sih! Pilih tempatnya kayak gini!" kata Miki sebel ke Ai. Ai cengengesan.

-kembali ke kelaaaas-

"jadi, apa katanya?" tanya Ai. Miki mengangguk ala detektif.

"jadi..,"

"iya?"

"jadi, kita harus mencoba buat mempersatuin Rukia sama Ichigo!" teriak Miki.

"Miki, gue tanya.. tadi mereka ngomongin apaan?" Ai sweat drop.

"tentang Ichigo ma Rukia doang. Mereka pengen ngebantu hubungan Ichigo ma Rukia..," kata Miki.

"OKE! GUE JUGA AKAN BANTU!" kata Ai semangat '97. lalu toss sama Miki.

-pagii pagiii pagiii-

pagi hari yang indah, sangat indah untuk dipandang. Selamat pagi, pagi-pagi tetap selamat. Kali ini Ichigo tidak biasanya pergi sekolah bareng Rukia.

"cie-cie.. pagi-pagi udah romantis niih yee~" ledek Renji, Kyo, dan Toushirou pada saat yang bersamaan.

Ichigo natap sebel ke Renji. "sialan lo..,"

Waktu dikelas, ribut banget kayak pasar senggu lagi. Pak Byakuya ngenalin murid baru yang datang dari jepang. "ini Hitsugaya Risa Hanazawa. Dia pindahan dari jepang, harap maklum kalo bicaranya agak kebalik-kebolak,"

Semua natap Toushirou yang lagi asik tidur di pelukan Renji. "ada apa?" tanya Renji yag lagi belai-belai rambut Toushirou. (emangnya kucing?)

"nggak, marganya sama kayak Toushirou..," kata Ishida.

"hn? Ada Shirou-nii san ya?" Tanya Risa yang lagi di depan kelas. "waaaa~ Shirou-nii saaan!" kata Risa meluk Toushirou yang lagi dipeluk Renji. Alhasil , Risa juga keikut meluk Renji.

"seramat siang nii-saaan!" kata Risa.

Yang lain pada bengong. "kalau orang jepang itu, terbalik baca kata 'L' dan 'R'. Makanya," kata Kyo yang juga asli anak jepang.

"oooh...," empat huruf yang mewakili semua bentuk kata dinyanyikan semua anak.

"jaa, Risa ntar duduknya disamping Ai aja ya," kata pak Byakuya.

"eh? Pak, kan udah ada orangnya (kita buat Risa seperti biasa aja ya ngomongnya ^^)" kata Risa.

"bukan, tapi disamping Hiyori Sarugaki tuh..," kata Pak Byakuya.

"Oke!"

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran yang pertama kali,"

"BAIIK!"

- BSBG! -

Ai :"Oc-nya udah semua kan?"

Al : "kalo yang belum ditampilin, review lagi ya!"

Ai : "maaf kalo ada typo, EYD-nya gaje, dan plot ga jelas..

Lex :"salam asin, Triple Baka!"


End file.
